


Second

by MaxSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord Tom is 10, Dumbles is confused, F/F, F/M, Good Tom, Good everyone tbh, I don't hate 'Mione or Ron or anyone really, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Orphanage, Reborn - Freeform, Reconciliation, Snakes, Soulmates, They're together before they realise, gay angst, no one dies, pet snakes, stop me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSara/pseuds/MaxSara
Summary: The year is 1981 when it all happened. The Dark Lord dies, Harry becomes the Boy Who Lived, and Voldemort gets reborn. Voldemort, now Thomas Lux, is as dangerous as before, but what happens when Harry, the saviour of light, isn't as light? What happens when Harry becomes Tom's soulmate?Having a soulmate is rare, for one can't harm either of them without hurting the other. So, what will the dark do? And what about the light?





	1. Dumbdums

_ “One day we’ll find a home just for us, without anyone harming us,” _ it was quite an adult thing to say especially for a ten-year-old kid. It made Harry wonder what the meaning of life was. Some people would say that it was finding happiness, but Tom and Harry quickly realised, from their rough childhoods, that happiness was relative. It existed, was there for those willing to hunt for it, but not Harry and Tom, they were broken for that. Other people thought that life was meant for one to be brave and stand up for what you believed in, the only thing Harry believed in was survival. Survival was a cruel thing, it made you stop evolving, growing up, the only thing that mattered was the next meal and something,  _ anything _ to make the hurting go away. 

  
_ “You do now that we’re only ten, right?” _ Harry had wondered about that for quite a while.   
  
_ “I’m more competent than half the human population put together,” _ Tom was probably smirking somewhere in England, looking like the maniac trickster he was.    
  
_ “Oh, my good brooding Dark Lord, please share your everlasting wisdom with me, your ever dearest incompetent good fool,” _ Harry was sure Tom was laughing in the other side of their bond.    
  
_ “Oh, please call me Voldemort.” _ If Harry was being completely honest with himself, he would have to admit that the first time Tom had asked him to call him that, he had felt as if time itself stopped; it was like their fate had been sealed.    
  
_ “Sure Voldy. I have to leave to make breakfast to the Dumbdums,”  _ he could already hear them getting up.   
  
_ “Burn the breakfast,” _ Tom said.   
  
_ “They’ll beat me up.”  _ __  
__  
_ “Burn the house down then while they sleep.” _ __  
__  
_ “They’d still beat me up.” _ __  
__  
_ “Lock all doors and windows.” _ __  
  
_ “You know, I’m worried how you, a ten-year-old, can talk about murdering people so easily, _ ”  Harry said while getting ready to leave the cupboard, he hoped that they would open the cupboard soon; the dust was irritating his already underdeveloped lungs.    
  
_ “Yeah, everyone knows that those murderous thoughts start when you are thirteen, or in underdeveloped cases like you when a person is fourteen.” _ He sounded quite proud of himself. Harry decided to punish him by blocking the bond, something they had learned together and promised each other only to use if they got hurt or irritated with the other, something Harry  _ often _ did.    
  
It had been a normal morning until Vernon commanded him to get the post. Harry decided to unblock the bond, to hear how Tom’s morning had been so far, only to feel Tom’s excitement, something that was rare, but always put Harry in such a good mood.  _ “Did  you get your application!?”  _ __  
  
_ “No, but I guess it’s in today’s post?” _ And it was. Harry quickly read it.  _ “What is Hogwarts?” _ __  
  
_ “The most magical place in the world! Our new home!!” _ It was wishful thinking, but it won Harry over.   
  
_ “Do you think that we’ll meet!?” _ After all these years, he’d finally meet his only friend.    
  
_ “Definitively, no questions asked.” _ __  
__  
_ “Vol, this is amazing! I can’t-” _ Pause.  _ “Dumb senior is shouting. I should leave.”  _ __  
__  
_ “They’ll hurt you if you tell them,” _ all the excitement was gone.    
  
_ “It’s a secret, then.” _ __  



	2. Meeting Crazy

Well, it didn’t stay a secret. Seconds later, big old diddykins snatched it out of his hands.  

 

“Mom! Mom! Look, the freak got a letter!” The fuckin’ idiot said, waving the letter around.

 

Petunia looked pale, for some reason, and snatched the letter out of his hands. She looked at Harry, with more than a little fear in her eyes and said, with venom dripping from her words: “You are not staying in this house! We knew you were a freak from the moment you heard… voices… in your head! Leave, now.” And Harry did.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Harry didn’t have a lot of stuff, only things that would entertain him in the small breaks he had, but Tom kept on insisting to bring everything with him. Because he was never going back. Tom, being as responsible as ever, had also left the orphanage, but only to meet Harry and bring him back with him. Meeting Tom had been exactly like what he expected; Like seeing an old friend Tom claimed, that they would be left alone if they spoke snake with each other. Harry didn’t believe him. 

 

“I’m back,” Tom shouted as he opened the door for Wool's Orphanage. The orphanage was located in the outskirts of England, near Redcliffe Bay, a four-hour walk, and they somehow managed to get there in half an hour. Tom had somehow found a driver who owned him a ‘favour’, which was the same as Tom blackmailing someone. 

 

“Who’s your friend?” A young girl with pigtails asked, a lollipop in her mouth.

 

Tom ignored her question and said; “Ugh, is the Pedobear here?” Then he said through the bond:  _ “He’s the local priest, supposed to make us believe in God or something. He tried to make me his boy toy or something, so I bit his finger off.”  _

 

_ “What the fuck!? Tom, are you crazy!? Did you get kicked out!?” _

 

_ “Obviously not. I just said, that if he tried to tell anyone, then I would tell Mrs Downry that he fucked Johnny.”  _

 

_ “Why didn’t you tell her straight away?”  _

 

He shrugged: _ “Johnny needs to tell her or he’ll never forgive himself” _

 

“Are you faggots even listening?” Pigtails asked, looking irritated at them. 

 

Then, a young man walked in and said; “Now, Lisa, don’t say vulgar things.” He looked at Tom and Harry, and for some reason, began blushing.

 

“Faggot,” Lisa said, looking at the man. She turned to looked at Harry and Tom and said; “I’m going to get Mrs Downry,” while walking away.

 

The man, who had blonde, wavy hair, had a long, slightly crooked nose, high cheekbones, arched eyebrows, blue eyes, that would’ve looked beautiful if they weren’t filled with lust, and a handsome build, said; “Well, who is your friend, Tommyboy?” 

 

“Don’t  _ ever _ call me that,” Tom said, looking disgusted. Harry decided that this man was in fact ‘Pedobear’. And the missing finger confirmed it. 

 

An awkward silence filled the air until a woman with brown, greying hair, a straight nose, thin eyebrows and brown eyes, who was caring a young child, said; “Oh, Tom, there you are, sweetheart.” Harry already liked this woman. “Lisa said you needed help.”

  
  


“Mrs Downry, my friend Harry ran away from home, and we were wondering if he could stay here,” It wasn’t really a question more like a demand. 

 

“Well, yes, of course, but we need to talk to his pare-” she looked flustered and even more when Tom interrupted.

 

“He was mocked for being gay. That doesn’t mean he will fuck you, Pedobear.” That was when he remembered the man who was still there. Wait, did Tom just call him gay?

 

“Honey, you’ll find your home right here! Don’t worry! We’ll contact just the right people and you’ll never go back to that hel-… place! Now come with me and we’ll find you a room and afterwards call social services,” she sounded experienced and determined, and Harry thought to himself;  _ “Fuck it, can’t be worse than the Dursley’s.” _ And it wasn’t. 

  
  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Petunia didn’t want him. She didn’t want a freak. But she hugged him goodbye. Even if Tom said she only hugged him to play victim, Harry had a feeling she didn’t. He chose to let it go. 

 

“So, now that you are a part of the family, there are rules we have to follow,” Harry tried to listen to the rules, but it was hard when Tom was standing behind Mrs Downry, making silly faces. It ended with Harry not hearing any of the rules because he was concentrating harder on trying not to cry from laughing so hard, how Mrs Downry didn’t realise this was beyond him. Tom stopped with the silly faces when she said: “You’re going to share a room with Tom. No protests.” 

 

“What, but I-”

 

“No protests.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good, show him your room.” 

 

“Ugh,  _ fine _ !” 

 

“Don’t you raise your voice, young man, or I’ll spoil the ending to ‘I Am Legend’.”

 

“You  _ wouldn’t _ .” 

 

“Now, Harry, sweetie, we’ll get you your own room, soon.”

 

“It’s fine, really! I used to live in the cupboard, so…” 

 

Mrs Downry almost gave them all a heart attack when she slammed her hand against a wall, probably leaving a dent, then started shouting like crazy. She shouted things, no child should hear. 

 

“This… way,” Tom slowly left. Harry quickly followed him. “So, should we get you something to eat?”

 

“I just want to sleep,” Harry groaned.

 

“You can’t sleep on an empty stomach!” 

 

“Ugh, fine  _ mother _ !” Harry really should have expected to get smacked on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What house should Tom end in? And Harry? Comment! (and tell why you think so)


	3. Meeting Hagrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a build up for the next chapter, where a lot of important characters will be introduced and important dialogue. I also want to show Harry and Tom's relationship so far :)

****

“Sweethearts, this is Professor Hagrid,” Mrs Downry said, gesturing to a huge man with a thick beard. Tom looked up from his book, American Psycho. “He’s from Hogwarts!” She said while clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Hello, Professor,” Tom said, closing his book. 

“Tom Riddle,” the man, Hagrid, said while gaping. 

“Um, no?” Harry said Hagrid's eyes snapped to Harry. “He’s Thomas Lux.”

“You’re from Hogwarts, right?” Tom said. “Are we going shopping in Diagon Street?”

“Sweety, it’s Diagon Alley,” Mrs Downry said. “And no, we’re all going with you.”

“The whole orphanage?” Harry asked. 

“No, just the kids who are going to Hogwarts,” Mrs Downry said. “Lena will be watching over the rest.”   
  


“Dumbledore has ordered me to take ‘arry with me,” Hagrid said while taking something out of his huge coat. “I brought cake. It’s not every day your young man turns 11.”

“Thanks!” Harry said, beaming. 

“That’s really nice, Professor Hagrid,” Mrs Downry said, also smiling. “Though I must insist that Harry comes with us, you are of course invited!”

“Mrs Downry is always so excited for this,” Tom explained, smiling at Hagrid. Hagrid froze for some reason. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They (Mrs Downry, Harry, Tom and 8 other kids) were on a bus on their way to Diagon Alley. Harry sat next to Tom, who was reading a Sherlock Holmes book. Hagrid had run off minutes after, saying he needed to say something urgent to Dumbledore. Harry had a feeling it was Tom’s fault that the Professor had left. Tom could terrify people he didn’t like, without even doing anything, after all.  

“I know what you’re thinking, Harry,” Tom said. “And no I didn’t do anything; I’m innocent.”

“Ha! The day you’re ‘innocent’ is the day hell freezes over!” Harry laughed. “It’s also the day you admit Narnia is better than those sciency books you read.”

“That’s because Narnia isn’t better than a whole genre,” Tom said with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

“Narnia is amazing. I mean it has a talking lion!” Harry said. “What does your book have, hm?”

“It has a realistic plot,” Tom deadpanned.

“We’re on our way to a magical street, no non-magical people know about, to buy magic supplies for a magical school in a magical place,” Harry said, glaring at Tom with an amused smile on his lips. 

Tom didn’t say anything (victory; Harry; 1 - Tom; 0) for a while until; “It should be illegal to say magical that many times.” 

“You could say it’s…” Tom glared at him, begging him through his eyes not to make that pun. “Magical.”

Everyone in the bus turned around to stare at them when Harry yelped from that smack on his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hagrid isn't a Professor (yet) but Mrs Downry knows it makes Hagrid happy, soooo.   
> Again write what house Harry and Tom should be in!   
> Thanks for reading


End file.
